


Five Reasons for Claustrophobia

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claustrophobia and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons for Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for claustrophobic situations. Contains spoilers for Grace Under Pressure (S2) and Search & Rescue (S5).

**1) Aged 9**

Finding himself trapped in a closet when playing hide and seek with Jeannie; the door had jammed so he couldn't get out right away, though eventually it yielded to his frantic pushing.

**2) Aged 11**

Being stuffed into a locker at school by bullies; he was small for his age and easily fit inside one. A janitor let him out, and the bullies found stink bombs in their lockers the next day.

**3) Aged 19**

Finding himself trapped on his own in an elevator; the college building was old and poorly maintained and the call button wasn't working. Eventually someone heard him shouting and got an engineer out to fix the problem.

**4) Aged 37**

Being stuck in the back of a sinking jumper; Griffin had sacrificed himself, leaving him alone in the dark and cold and so very small jumper. He was rescued against all odds, partly in due to a whale.

**5) Aged 40**

Finding himself buried under the ruins of a building; he wasn't alone, but Lorne wasn't good company and sucked at the whole distracting him from his fears thing, unlike Sheppard would have been. Once dug out, he had a crisis to help deal with, and a pregnant friend to save.

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for Rodney in the last two are derived from his birthday year, stated in Quarantine as being 1968 ( the actor's year of birth), and the year the season was aired.


End file.
